


Thunderstorms suck but love helps

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fear, Hand Jobs, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Sleepy Cuddles, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Evelien hates thunderstorms, ever since she was a little girl but Sean is there to help her get over her fear of the storm with cuddles and some love making
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Evelien Smolders
Kudos: 9





	Thunderstorms suck but love helps

Evelyn was looking out the window, it was getting darker by the minute she knew there was a storm coming and she hated thunderstorms ever since she was a little girl. Evelyn’s mom would always help her though the storms letting her lay her head on her chest and listen to her heartbeat. 

Evelyn would fall asleep to the soft sound of her mother’s heartbeat but now sadly she was adult and living with her boyfriend Sean, who was sleeping like a baby next to her. Evelyn looked out the window again and it was darker the storm was here and it started raining and the wind picked up. Evelyn knew this storm was going to be crazy and she couldn’t fall asleep. 

Evelyn was lying in bed trying to fall asleep but the storm just kept her up. She had no choice but to wake Sean up, she looked at Sean he was sleeping peacefully and she watched him sleep for a few minutes. Evelyn could see his chest rising and falling with each breath he took and she could also see the slight rhythm of his pulse beating in his neck. 

Evelyn didn’t want to wake him up as he looked so peaceful. Lighting flashed outside and a loud thunderclap shook the house. Evelyn yelled and Sean sprung up “what, what was that!” Sean’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and made out Evelyn’s body in the darkness. 

“Babe, what are you doing up?” “Sean, I’m scared, I can't sleep the storm is keeping me up.” Sean sat up and hugged her “shh, Evelyn its okay I’m here.” Evelyn leaned against Sean’s chest and she could hear Sean’s heartbeat in her ear and she sighed into his embrace. Sean lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. 

“Are you okay?” “Somewhat” she said as another lightning bolt flashed outside and thunder roared outside. Evelyn whimpered as she wrapped her arms around Sean again. Sean wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “It’s okay, I’ll protect you from the storms. 

Evelyn looked up at Sean and smiled and she cuddled up against his chest and she could feel Sean running his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down from the storm. Another huge thunderclap shook the house and she whined out. Sean whispered into her ear “why don’t I help you take your mind off the storm?” 

Sean nibbled on her earlobe, she sighed into his voice and slowly shook her head okay. Sean ran a hand down between her legs and rubbed over the fabric though her pj pants and ran a hand over her middle playing and teasing her. 

Evelyn moaned out Sean’s name as she leaned over and started to kiss him deeply. Evelyn reached down and put a hand into Sean’s boxers and slowly started to jerk him off while kissing his neck right on his pulse point, feeling it beat against her tongue, flicking at it. 

They both moaned into each others mouths, playing with each other at the same time. Evelyn removed her pj pants and undies so Sean could have easier access and Sean pulled down his boxers and he put a finger inside her and started to tease her more. Evelyn moaned out in pleasure as she ran a hand though Sean’s hair and down his neck while he was teasing her. 

Evelyn kept on jerking Sean off as fast as she could, she breathed out into Sean’s ear that she was close and not going to last much longer. Sean said the same thing and he told her to keep up her speed as Sean ran his fingers over her nub making her see stars. 

Evelyn kept up her speed and Sean moaned out while he came inside of her hand and she came hard after that. Sean removed his fingers and licked it. The storm has started to die down and it was just slightly raining now. Sean and Evelyn decided to take a shower together and clean up anything that was left. Once cleaned Sean walked into the closet and grabbed a fresh pair of blankets and sheets and changed the bed. 

They both climbed back into bed. “Sean can I do something?” “What” asked Sean. Evelyn laid her head on Sean’s chest. “What are you doing?” Evelyn silenced him “shh, I’m listening to your heartbeat” as she sighed into Sean’s chest. Sean just smiled and kissed the top of her head and they both fell asleep together in each others arms. 

“Thanks for helping me with the storm babe.” “Your welcome, love you.” “Love you to.” 

The end.


End file.
